1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved board game which simulates various events and financial transactions associated with an individual's progress through life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of board games are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a board game is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,337, which issued to M. Carrera et al on June 16, 1981. This patent discloses a board game intended to facilitate communication between parents and children regarding facts and attitudes in the area of human sexuality. The game utilizes a rectangular game board having a rectangular perimeter movement path formed by a series of sequential spaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,422, which issued to M. Shaw on July 21, 1981, discloses a board game which simulates attending college. The game includes a game board upon which two separate paths of play are defined. One path of play is a college path which represents various academic and financial occurrences which befall the student-player. The other path defines a financial path which represents various financial occurrences which befall the player while working and not attending college. U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,889, which issued to L. Reker Jr. on Jan. 18, 1983, discloses a board game for simulating school experience which includes a rectangular game board having an outer peripheral path formed from a plurality of inner winding paths which may be entered and exited. U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,454, which issued to R. Delamontagne on Nov. 22, 1983, discloses a management teaching game which simulates a retail store environment in which a player must pay his opponent a certain amount of money determined by the number of questions the opponent has correctly answered in a given category corresponding to a given player position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,675, which issued to A. Rosenberg et al on Jan. 12, 1988, discloses a diet game in which the object of each player is to gain the least amount of weight. Each player is given a menu containing six pages of daily activities, each activity having twenty-four choices. These choices have a listing of foods and or activities and the associated calorie loss or gain.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to board games, none of these devices disclose a board game utilizing a game board having eight independent movement paths formed by a series of sequential spaces, with each space bearing indicia representing events and financial transactions associated with education, student summer activities, family life, business activities, political activities, financial activities, vacation activities and retirement activities. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of board games, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such board games, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.